This study is designed to evaluate the electrical burn trauma in animal tissues following contact with power line type potentials ranging from 1,000 to 20,000 volts. A detailed plot of the current per unit area (current density) flowing in muscle, bone, peripheral nerves, vessels, spinal cord, and body organs is proposed. A 0.3 mm by 0.3 mm direct current density measuring probe will be used as well as the standard four electrode method. Tissue temperature measurements will be made with thermistors in the vicinity of the current density probes. Current pathways will be plotted with forelimb-to-forelimb, forelimb-to-hindlimb, and various other contact points in the monkey. Detailed current density maps will be made at sub-injury levels followed by current density and tissue impedance measurements with power line voltage application to the monkey. Long-term follow-up studies will be conducted in the monkey to determine changes in the efferent and afferent spinal cord, and cerebral evoked potentials follosing the electrical insult. History, clinical finding, and arteriography will also be used to study the levels of injury. Analysis of the power density determinations will be done to determine the amount of energy required to raise the temperature of the various tissues in the body.